The Night I Followed You
by Like Weiss on Rice
Summary: Kagome is heartbroken when her mother dies… so she turns to a very unlikely man to mend her heart. Does he care for her in return? (One-shot, NarKag, Lemons)


Title: The Night I Followed You

Author: Aeki Muffinhands (aka Gabreilla Moushigo)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha no matter how much I want to. 

Warnings: Rated R - Lots of lemons. There isn't much of a plot (at least I don't think so).

Summary: Kagome is heartbroken when her mother dies… so she turns to a very unlikely man to mend her heart. Does he care for her in return? (One-shot, Nar/Kag, Lemons)

Author's Notes: I tried to stick closer to Naraku's character this time, though he still is like a friggin' huge marshmallow compared to his real character. I dunno - you guys tell me! The scenes change rather abruptly - just something I was trying out - tell me if you like it.

More Friggin' Notes: Damn! What is with all the friggin' numbers? I guess I'm going to have to take them out manually... but I doubt that is possible... (sigh) something really wrong is going on and corrupting the file...

* * *

Editor Needed: If you see any spelling errors in my works and want to inform me so I can fix it, please notify me through e-mail. I still need to edit a couple (Ha ha! Like a hundred!) mistakes in my other stories as well. Oh yes, and if you see a plot hole please tell me in whatever way you can. I don't care if you put it on one of the reviews. Sometimes I pull my stories together through other stories I have written… or write my stories in sections and go back and change things… so sometimes they have clothes on… when they shouldn't… or are holding each other… then suddenly they are across the room from each other… it's so frustrating!

* * *

Kagome was sighing again, looking down at the ground. Secretly she was very sad but no one else knew… well… they _knew_ something was wrong, but not what. They all suspected it had something to do with Inu-Yasha so she let them believe that. It made it easier. 

Who would she tell all of her secret sadness to anyway? Inu-Yasha had enough troubles of his own - his heart broken to pieces when Naraku swept him away from his Kikyo. Not to mention that he lost his mother and father, and his brother didn't like him very much. No, above all else, he needed to be happy.

Sango; she lost her entire family and village of friends to the very same demon. A heartless monster was controlling her brother. If he was really being controlled anymore. The boy seemed in be in charge of himself but you could never tell. At least she had Kirara.

Miroku lost everything long ago when his father died, but he was upbeat and cheerful anyway. But he was sad when no one else knew and when he would be gloomy behind closed doors. Again… Naraku was at fault.

And there was Shippo, youngest of them all, who lost his parents. He was the only one not to have Naraku's hand in his life. He was just coming along with her. Maybe because he loved her. Maybe because he had no where else to go. He was still so babyish. What was the little thing to do anyway?

How could she dare tell them of her hidden pains and sorrows? When she dreamed at night… she dreamed of her mother.

She had been dead for a long time now - gone. When she slept her world would take her to times when her mother asked her to get her something - and she didn't or times when she could have kissed her goodbye or told her that she loved her…

She did tell her that she loved her before she left, right? She was sure she did.

She also dreamed that her mother was still alive. When Kagome would come back home… she would be there with her favorite foods… would cheer her up with that smile. Then she would wake up… and die all over again…

Kagome had to be strong for everyone. But what happens when she couldn't even be strong for herself? The weight crushing down on her was too much to bear. Her mother had been her strength, the only one to dry her eyes when she saw Inu-Yasha slip through her fingers. Mama was the one who stroked her hair when she was sad and when she finally realized that it wasn't anyone's fault. It wasn't Inu-Yasha's fault that he still loved Kikyo. It wasn't Kikyo's fault that she loved Inu-Yasha in her own way. After all… she could understand how Kikyo must have felt. Thinking she had been betrayed and in the worst possible manner by the one she loved. No, she didn't blame anyone.

But everyone else didn't have to know that.

Kagome looked up at the sky, looking positively forlorn. She went back to her temple home more out of necessity to keep up the guise she held around her life. No one knew... not even Inu-Yasha.

Maybe that's why she turned to him. She never liked him before… not really. But he knew, he knew what had happened, he had watched her, listened to her, and then he was there with her. Then the unthinkable happened. He held her against him and for whatever reason she cried in his arms that night. She felt awful about it for weeks afterward. She had not really been able to look anyone in the eye. Then he visited her more frequently when she was alone. He listened to her talk, when she told him things. It made her feel a little lighter.

And suddenly it didn't matter so much anymore about who he was. It just mattered that he was there. She still dreamed of her mother and still was sad. But she was slowly, slowly started to feel better.

A faint smile touched her lips. _That night_. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze that blew through her hair as she listened to the melodic chime of Miroku's staff as he bore some of his weight upon it.

He made love to her one night… she remembered it vividly. They were in a spring of all places, he played with her on the grass before pulling her into the warm water. When their bodies were half submerged he took her. He held onto her tightly, his strange body rippling in pleasure as he took her, purring all the while. He told her then that she was his - told her every time he took her after that. She never denied it, never denied _him_. She was his, _wanted_ to be his. He was always there, he was her strength, he was her quiet ear, her secret keeper and she could tell him everything. She could smile again, she could be happy.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha shouted, more out of concern than anger, but he would never show it. "Watch where you are going!"

"Sorry." She opened up her eyes finally, thank goodness the ground was pretty level or she might have hurt herself.

* * *

They made camp because soon it would be time to sleep. Kagome pulled out her vagabond stove, placing it over the fire. She cooked ramen again. She was getting so sick of it. It was just noodles after all… flavored noodles… it was better than nothing.

The crickets were chirping, waiting for their mates to come to them. The loud noises that came from such small insects seemed to get closer together.

They all ate in silence, listening to the wind rush through the trees. A little bird flapping it's wings slightly before tucking them in for the cool night ahead.

After he was finished, Miroku began humming some far away song - one that made Kagome pause for a moment to listen to him. His voice accentuated every so often by the sound of the decorative rings on his staff. _Tink… tinkle… clink_. It made her think of home…

Soon Sango hummed along with him when she was finished, obviously knowing the tune as well. She swayed a little – back and forth. Kagome wondered if she did it for the benefit of Shippo. Sango's leather armor beneath her soft clothes back strange stretchy sounds.

Shippo began mimicking the couple, swaying back and forth and humming a song that they all seemed to know.

It was then that Inu-Yasha began to hum the age old song as well. His movements caused the branch to sway just a little and some of the leaves flittered down onto the ground making the scene far too romantic. Then came the rhythmic clanking of his sword against the bark. _Clank… tink… tonk_…

Everyone knew this song except for her… and… she was so lonely.

* * *

"Kagome, tell me a story." Shippo demanded. "I can't sleep unless you tell me a story." He was snuggling up to her just as a gust of wind blew by.

Kagome looked down at him, just a little sadness on her face. "Which one would you like to hear?" She ran her fingers through his hair, comforting him.

"I don't know… pick one." He demanded in his boyish innocence.

_Of course_. "Then I'll tell you a story that my mother once told me, but it was very sad." She warned, leaning back against a tree.

"Ok." He agreed cautiously, listening to her very intently.

"There once was a man who was very poor… and barely had enough money to feed himself." She began, looking at the little boy, waiting for an argument to arise.

Shippo nodded at her, waiting for her to go on.

Kagome watched the dying fire, everyone else seemed to be listening to her story as well. "But he loved a beautiful young woman and met with her secretly. Her parents would never approve, because they were so well to do."

Shippo didn't quite know that meant, but could sort of understand it.

"He asked if she would go away with him. She agreed to meet with him that very same night." Kagome did not mask her sadness, or give the young boy a sense of hope that the story would turn out alright in the end. "But before the man could leave and go meet her, her father and men from the village came… and they killed him."

Shippo's pointed ears seemed to droop a little. "How?" Was his innocent and yet not so innocent question.

She looked down at him with all seriousness. "They beat him, then put him in his small shack and burned him alive."

"Oh." He looked a bit sad, but was worried about other things as well. "What happened to the girl?"

She looked away, stroking his soft red hair again. She saw the reactions of everyone else who were there. They seemed riveted, wondering what she would say next. "She waited for him where they were supposed to meet… but he never came… and she froze to death."

"How sad." Shippo pushed her away to look at her face. "Why didn't they get their happy ending?"

"Not everyone gets a happy ending." Was all Kagome could say.

* * *

He had been gone for a little while but that was ok. He could go meet her now. Kagome no longer made him feel guilty about leaving in the night anymore. Told him it was ok. He smiled at her, happy that she was so understanding.

No, she was upset about that. She was upset because Miroku and Sango thought that it was ok to hide it from her. They wouldn't tell her when he left while giving each other knowing glances, not thinking she saw.

What was worse, they would look at her with pity. She hated it when they did that. She wanted to tell them that she didn't care… but then it would all be ruined.

She sighed despairingly. _I_ _love them_…

* * *

Something inside her pulsed for a moment and her eyes lit up. Jewel shards, a lot of them. That could only mean…

She could go after them by herself. With that decided, she waited for the others to go to sleep.

While she curled herself up in her sleeping bag she cursed them silently for taking so long. Soon Sango's soft snoring filled the campsite and she had to smirk at that. The girl snored and the boy didn't. Then Miroku even breathing came and Kagome looked up from her place. Shippo had decided to sleep with Miroku tonight. It was either her or him that the little boy chose as his favorite perches. Which was pretty ironic considering that the two of them were perhaps even more hazardous to his health than Sango or Inu-Yasha could ever hope to be.

Kagome lifted herself up quietly, watching for a reaction from the sleeping figures, but made it a point not to stare. When she was satisfied she went into the woods, unarmed. She didn't need her bow to take care of this.

The air became thinner, the miasma was getting thick, but the jewel shards were moving and she ran. Ran until after a while she was breathing hard and swift, ran until her knees felt like buckling, until her lungs feel like they were about to explode. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, a gentle humming tuned out all the rest of the sounds. _Bump Thump_! _Bump Thump_! The twigs and branches angrily reached out and pulled at her hair, tore at her skin. She didn't care.

Kagome finally reached the clearing and collapsed the moment she did. She looked up and saw a figure there, tall with a white pelt and a grizzly blue face of a baboon. She always shivered at those empty eyes... because behind them…

And she was disappointed. Was it just a puppet? He wasn't indicating any less. The figure did not move at her, seemingly awaiting some order until he should react. She wasn't afraid.

"Kagome," The voice from behind the mask greeted her. "How lovely to see you."

"Naraku?" She asked cautiously, still panting, still sitting. He… it… whatever it was… was walking towards her.

The figure lifted up his head, showing her his face, his red eyes glowing underneath the cap. It _was_ Naraku. He was smirking at her appearance, which probably looked horrible right about now.

"My lovely." He purred, lifting her up, still examining her gently, and she let him. He seemed to be taking mental note of the scratches and lines that had taken up residency were her clothes did not cover. "You needn't run so fast… I would have waited for you to deliver the jewel shards to me personally." He chided playfully, fingering the wire around her neck that held them in place.

She sighed, he had told her that joke before. Of course he probably found it funny still. How she could come to him like this, and he did not try to strike her down was a miracle. "You _were_ moving." She reminded.

"To a stream." He lifted the pelt from over his head, so it could rest upon his back. "I know how impatient you are." His smirk was now a full-blown grin. He pulled out a skin of water for her and she eyed it hungrily. "I thought you might like a drink."

"Oh!" She practically grabbed it from him before she turned it up and drank deeply. "I never knew that I water could taste so good." Her breathing was finally calming down. He said nothing, but watched her. "What?"

"Can't I not admire you without foolish questions?" He sighed, a little frustration tingeing the edges of his voice.

"No!" She snapped.

"You are always so petulant…" He was closer to her now.

"So are you." She quipped back.

He was undoing her clothes and she made no move to stop him. "My pretty little thing," His voice hummed. "Has that dog run off again?"

"I don't mind." She said half-heartedly. "I don't expect anything from him anymore." _Besides, I have you_. But she didn't want to say that. "He is a good enough friend I suppose."

"Hm," Was all he said, and finally her shirt came undone and he was once again examining her. "You are right, you don't need him anymore." He frowned then, seeing the bruises that speckled her body.

"A little run in with one of your incarnations." She explained, he would know what she was talking about.

She looked like she had been squeezed with some inhuman arms. "He was rough with you." His frown deepened further, that incident was but a week ago at most, and she still carried the bruising from it. "If I had known, I would have ripped him to pieces before devouring him."

Kagome shivered at the thought. Silently she wondered if he knew how gross that sounded. "He didn't hurt me that much." She defended.

"Hm," His chest rumbled with his voice, his bare hands went over the marks on her shoulders, the ones she kept hidden from Inu-Yasha and the others. He fingered the bluish design on her left arm. "Have they seen these?" He questioned, he wanted to know if Inu-Yasha had seen them… but would not ask.

"No." She said softly. "Not even Sango. She wonders why I don't bathe with her during the day anymore." He chuckled heartily. "It's not funny!" She pushed at him a little, his close vicinity to her a little unnerving with the looks he kept flashing her way. She regretted it immediately, the night was cold… she could almost see her breath crackling before her.

"Are you sure the little one doesn't know?" He returned to his earlier position, and even took a bold step forward, invading her space more than before.

"I'm sure." She sighed, exasperated with his questioning, but she knew he was doing it for her own good. And well… he didn't get to see her much… so…

"I watch you everyday." He was on her in an instant. An arm sneaked around her back, the other whipped around and drew his fingers through her hair. He was grasping her roughly, but not enough to make it hurt. "I know that he looks at you…" He growled. "And you look at him."

"I…" She began lamely. "It's not like that…"

"He can't have you anymore." His arms tightened around her. "You are mine." He began removing the rest of her clothes – which weren't very plentiful in his book, her shirt slipped off easily. He grew impatient with the little skirt and he decided to rip it off instead.

"That was expensive you know!" She growled, shoving at him, but he held her so tightly that he didn't even budge.

"I could give you much nicer things." He tempted, lowering his mouth next to her ear. "If you would but come with me…"

"I… I can't." Her voice quivered, but she wanted very much to take him up on his offer.

"I know." Naraku growled, pulling her far enough away from him to take in her strange undergarments. He examined the rest of his marks, inspecting them all to make sure not one had faded. He lowered himself to his knees and saw the thin blue lines on her thighs. He took special note of these… suckling on them.

These were demon's marks… marks that are placed on one's mate. They would take on the male's colors so they would match… so everyone knew to stay away.

He quietly yearned for the day when he could mar her beautiful face with his mark and maybe he would even touch her eyelids a bit… to make her look more like him. He shivered at the thought.

No one knew that she was his now, which sometimes infuriated him. Those rare moments when Inu-Yasha held her, he had to grit his teeth and remain in the shadows. When that damned monk dared to touch her - he would make the portal in his hand grow a hair larger. The monk always felt it and after a while he stopped and went after the other woman that he provided for the group. The monk was so predictable, but it was good. The distraction had worked well. Then there was that wolf demon, persistent and stupid. He would take great pleasure in ripping the jewel shards out of his legs… after he was finished tearing them off of course.

"You're getting that look again." Kagome bumped him a little, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Hm?" He looked up, his face a little confused.

"That weird psychotic look…" She explained. "Besides… I think you've sucked on my legs enough. There are other parts of me that want attention." She was blushing at her boldness, knowing he would like the words

Kagome received the desired effect as he wasted no time before pushing aside her panties and began lapping at her folds, his tongue enveloping her tender bud. He ran over that sweet spot that made her shiver uncontrollably, and ruthlessly exploited it until she was swaying from the dizzying effect that it had on her. He quickly grabbed her leg and brought it over to rest on his shoulder. She bore her weight on his shoulder and her single standing leg and allowed him to pleasure her. He stopped for a moment to lap at one of his fingers before he inserted it into her. Her body stiffened slightly at this invasion, his lips once again kissing her before his tongue darted out to greet her.

His breathing became ragged as he inhaled her scent. Dreams of taking her away flooded through him. The dog couldn't seem to take very good care of her… she was always running off and getting hurt. Her bruises were a testament to that. It was probably because the dog did not see her as his, maybe that's how he viewed Kikyo. Maybe he should be glad…

"Naraku," She whimpered, he relaxed his tighter than necessary grip upon her. She breathed a sigh of relief, more because she was having a hard time breathing rather than being afraid of him.

He removed her leg from his shoulder and pushed her to the ground. He pumped his fingers in and out… in and out, suckling on her bud and running his tongue along her lips. "Come for me… my darling." He purred before curling his fingers within her, sending her body reeling. He reached up with his free hand and took both of hers in it and she grasped at them as her whole body tensed up.

"N... Naraku!" She shrieked, tossing her head to the side, pushing her lower body up into his warm mouth and probing fingers. He lapped at her for long moments afterwards, a spike of horrible pleasure ripping through her with each lick. "Please…" She begged him. "Stop it… I…" She bucked her hips despite herself. "I can't stand it."

He ran his tongue along her one last time before licking his lips. "How sweet you are…" He kissed his marks on her legs, hips, chest and shoulders, each in turn before lifting himself up to her again. "No one can have you but me…" He truly disbelieved that she understood what they stood for, if she did, she would no doubt be horrified. "You are mine and no one else's…" He held her possessively against him, letting out a bug like purr all the while.

Kagome looked up to him, confused by his words, still panting. "What do you mean?"

"My sweet little one…" He was nuzzling the side of her neck with his nose. "So naïve…"

"Well excuuuuuse me!" She growled coming out of passion-induced stupor. She tried unsuccessfully to hit him atop his head but he grabbed her arm and held it helplessly to her side.

"How rude you are…" He reprimanded. "I am afraid that I am deeply dissatisfied with you."

"Good for you." She retorted, turning her head.

"Feisty today?" He said with a dreamy smile, thinking. "You are such a fascinating creature."

"How is that?" Kagome said in that strange way of hers. She jumped when he took her chin in one hand, pulling her face around so he could look at her expressions.

"Even after coming to me for so long… you remain the same." His purring, which had faded a bit while he was distracted, came back full force. It had a strange effect when he breathed in… seeming to have a different tone to it. "Such a strong will… one that I have not been able to break." His eyes seemed to pierce into her then, but she continued to return his gaze. This had not been the first time he had stared at her with such intensity, nor would it be the last. "Your life will be touched by tragedy. You can see it coming, I know. Your love… loves someone else. Your Monk will be a memory. The slayer will die with her brother. I will take everything away from you." His devilish voice was very soft then. "And yet you stay the way you are… and you smile everyday... you confuse me." He looked at her tenderly then. "But that is no matter." He shrugged it off with one of his dark looks. "Such a strong little thing… must be mine…"

She had such a strange look on her face just then, but it was not sad, nor angry. "I still haven't convinced you to leave the slayer and the monk alone."

"You think you will?" He asked, resting his head on his arm, truly amused.

"I know I will." She lifted up her hand and ran it along his cheek.

His harsh expression softened, leaning his face into her hand's tender embrace. "If there is anyone who could convince me... it would be you." He admitted without shame, giving her false hope.

She could only smile and truly wonder if she could convince him of such a thing. "I can only try my best." She let her hand drop from his face before it trailed down and touched his length. It stirred. "Until then…"

Naraku groaned when her hold on him tightened. And when he was sure of himself, he agreed. "Until then..." He positioned himself above her, parting her legs with one of his own and moving his arm behind her head to cushion it against the hard ground. He was positioned at her entrance all he needed to do was push his hips forward and…

"Wait!" She protested.

"What is it now?" He grumbled, hoping that with all of these distractions that he could at least enjoy her one time before Inu-Yasha came looking for her.

"I didn't get to please you yet." She blushed, trying to unsuccessfully push him away from her, but he held fast.

"Oh… you will…"

He began sinking in and she nearly lost her resolve. "No, no I mean… I want to _please_ you." She hoped he understood now, because saying it would be far too embarrassing.

He pushed in all the way then, shaking with the effort it took to wait for a moment. "It's been so long." He moaned into her fragrant hair. She was so warm, wet and tight around him as his body surged forward into her.

"Please?" Her voice was a whine. "Let's me?"

"Do it afterwards." He slowly pulled out, drawing a sigh of contentment from her. "Let me enjoy your body for now." It had been almost three months since he had her last. He knew he wouldn't last long.

In and out… in and out… harder… faster… she could feel his rough invasion so deep… he was pushing in further now… all the way… so hard… it was pounding into her… her soft flesh filling in all the spaces in his strong unyielding body every time he pulled back and thrust forward… _Oh_… _Oh_… _please_… Her body was tightening up and around his… so close… "_Ah_! _Ahhh!_" Her nails were digging into his skin. He tightened his grip on her and she couldn't stop. "Naraku!"

His lips twitched when she said his name. Her head twisted to the side and she screamed and he followed her, his body releasing itself finally. He lay there on top of her, panting. He held the brunt of his weight upon his elbows. _My pet_…

* * *

Kagome pushed him to his back, and for the first time in his existence, he was docile. She rested her head on his stomach and kissed the firm and shapely muscles. He held her there for a little while, running his hands through her silky hair. 

In a strange and childishly romantic kind of way… she wished that they could stay like this all night. And then she would wish for more. They could be sleeping on a bed and he would be so warm. He would complain about how hot it was and throw the covers off and snuggle just with her… little things like that. She wished, she wished that he would hold her and never let her go. He would tell her that they could go away together and somehow it would work out. They wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore - just the two of them.

She could do something useful, she was a miko after all. And well, he was very strong. She was sure that he could at least provide food for the two of them. They could live in a little house where no one knew who they were…

But reality dulled her eyes, little foolish dreams like that would never happen. Things like that only happened in a perfect world… and it didn't seem possible that such a simple life could be achieved. There was the jewel, the root of the problem, and it still wasn't completed. Neither side would release its hold on it and she was stuck in the middle.

"Now it is you that is getting that look in your eyes." He was playing with her hair, twirling it around his fingers and purring. "Tell me what you are thinking of."

She untangled his fingers from her hair and went lower, "I was thinking about you." She ran a single finger down his… her other hand cupping him.

"Ah," Was his simple answer.

Kagome continued to play with him, trying to screw up the courage to tell him. "I was thinking - how nice it would be - if we could just go away together." She almost blurted.

"Mm hm." He sighed his contentment as she teased him – her dulls nails scraping along his length nearly did him in. Then her tongue… his eyes felt like they were about to roll back into his head. "You spoil me." He gasped, reaching down again and running his hands through her hair.

Her only reply was to smile before taking him into her mouth fully and he groaned, trying to keep still. She could taste herself on him… and… everything…

"Kagome," He whimpered, she never had heard his voice so weak before... and somehow she knew… that he would only reveal such things to her. She smiled around him.

* * *

She watched as his ran running the dull part of a very sharp claw down and up her belly before it came to rest on her breast furthest from him, his fingers running slow circles around her nipple. He lowered his mouth her other breast, mimicking the actions of his fingers with his tongue. He was holding her so gently against him. He abandoned her breast soon enough, running his hands down her abdomen…

"When this is all over," He promised between kisses and licks, his fingers twining with her depths. "I shall take you away with me. We can be together." He stopped then, looking up at her with devious eyes. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yes." She moaned as he withdrew from her and lowered himself down.

"And you'll never be alone again." He let his head rest upon her belly. "I won't let you be." He kissed her navel tenderly, his thick wavy hair tickling her stomach and she giggled a little and he smiled. He felt that maybe his heart would burst with the emotions that were running rampant inside him.

"I won't let you be lonely either." She promised.

* * *

"It's cold." She said as she lay against the dewy grass, as if this were the first time she noticed. 

"I won't let you stay cold for long." He swore, resting his chin atop her head, breathing in her fragrant hair. She smelled so good. He plunged into her depths and nearly growled as she cried out.

He buried his face into her hair, trying to enjoy himself for a little while this time… trying not to just pound into her madly. He managed to still his body long enough to catch his breath. "Tell me that you are mine." He said, when he finally trusted his voice.

"I'm yours." Her cheek rested in the hollow of his neck. "I love you."

He froze then, his body tensing up. "Do you?" He croaked.

"Yes." She moaned, squirming against his heat.

"How is that possible?" He mumbled into her hair, his vice like grip loosening on her.

"I just do." She answered honestly.

He tried desperately to keep himself from shaking just then, but he couldn't suppress the shudder that went through him. He was afraid. But why should he be? Love was just a silly little human emotion… it didn't mean anything… right? But he wanted it to. "Tell me again." He requested.

She gasped when he pulled out of her slowly. "I love you." He reentered her with the same torturing slowness.

"Again… tell me again." He repositioned himself until he was biting at the markings on her shoulder.

"I love you." She nibbled on his ear, then his neck and he groaned.

"Again!" He demanded, his pace within her quickening.

"I… love… you." She managed between thrusts.

He was like a starving man, she his only salvation. "Oh!" He gasped, shivering. "My little one…" Her teeth finally sank into his neck and he crushed her to him, shaking pitifully within her sheath.

* * *

"Naraku," Kagome's voice whined, he was holding her up against him… standing in the water… the cold water… but it didn't seem to bother him at all… since he was inside her warmth. "I need to bathe! I need to get back!" Her last word was a scream as she trembled in passion.

He smiled down at her quaking form, "Just one more time…" He pushed his face against her wet hair. "One more time… and you can leave." He pushed into her with a hard thrust of his hips.

"They'll find us! They'll know!" She should leave, but she just threw her head back and moaned.

* * *

She was on the bank, finally dry enough to pull her clothes back on. Her skirt was barely salvageable but it would do until she could get a change of clothes. She was just putting her socks on when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her until she was laying down flat. "W-wait!" She hadn't put her underwear on yet… and his tongue… "_Oh_…" He lifted his body above her, pushing her leg up all the way up until it was over his shoulder and he was in her again… pulsing… his aching member finding no difficulty sliding into her fully.

"You're still wet for me…" He nipped at her neck, thrusting into her savagely. "So open…" They fit together… like a puzzle… She was made for him. She was screaming his name… and then he came.

* * *

"Damn you!" She was scrubbing her skin for the second time that night. "Can't you control yourself?" He was in the water with her, his black hair in dangerous looking ringlets.

"No." And he grasped her arms, making her drop the sponge he had been so thoughtful to bring. He was dragging her to him, already pulling one of her legs around his hip, his length burring itself in her easily.

"Please…" She begged him as his hard member invaded her body once more. "Oh… I can't stand it!" A wave of pleasure blew through her body and she sobbed, he lowered his head to her breast… and it was as if his lips were tasting her again… she came almost weakly against him. "Oh… Naraku…" He lifted his head and she rested her forehead against his chest. They were on the grass again… he was in her all the while… and he began plunging in again… she didn't have the strength to protest anymore… barely had the energy to even move. He decided to leave her warm body long enough to lay her down next to him, cradling her from behind before he parted her folds and once again pushing into her… this time he was soft and gentle, his penetration shallow but endearing. He loved her like that until he came. Her body trembled one more time before they both fell into the sweet oblivion that only sleep could bring.

* * *

And then the sun was up not even an hour later. Their eyes cracked open. She was trembling with lack of sleep… hunger… and complete exhaustion. "I won't even be able to walk!" She whined and the sky began to darken. "They are going to be up any minute now… I better get going." She would have pulled away from him, but his member was once again hard within her.

"I'm not done with you." He declared… and she almost felt sick.

"What the hell are you!" She screamed, trying to turn her neck around to glare at him. "I take it back… there is no way in hell I can go away with you… one week and you'd have killed me!" He was already moving within her again… and she couldn't even summon up the feeling to get excited.

"You are in heat." He nibbled on her ear. "I cannot help my reaction…"

"Well please try." She shifted a bit, his slow thrusts coming to an end as he came within her, tightening his hold on her until it was almost painful. "Please… I need to go… they will be looking for me…" He finally pulled out and she sighed in relief.

He was still holding her, reluctant to let her go for even a moment. "When would you like me to come back?"

"Come visit me next week…" She invited. "That way you won't feel like you have to take me a hundred times…"

"A hundred times, hm?" His lips curled up into a semblance of a smile. "Sounds fun."

"If you did that." She warned. "I really would die."

"But what a wonderful way to die?" He teased.

"I guess so…" Then she shifted and asked again. "Would you please let me go?"

He growled at her request, but allowed her to back away from him so she could gather her things that were thrown around.

His body was once again reacting to her scent. It told him to take her again… one more time and she might be with child. All of his previous attempts had failed, not that he was trying of course, But as her mate he wanted desperately to make her his very own. She was in heat… and even though her scent drove him to the brink of insanity he couldn't let his instincts override his reasoning. The demon within him wanted nothing more than to see her swollen with his children.

Naraku watched as she began bathing once more. He could imagine her carrying around his infants… caring for them, keeping them safe as a mother should. He knew she would do these things because she protected that little kitsune fiercely enough. He could only imagine would she would be like with her own brood. Thoughts like these only made him want to reenter her and take her until they couldn't move. He suppressed his desires for now… she was still young… he still had plans… they couldn't be together yet.

_But you could_… a voice in his mind tempted him, _Why wait when you can have her now_? And it was all he could do to quiet it. Maybe he should just kill them all… take their shards… it would be too easy. Then he could have her… and little things like this wouldn't matter. But he couldn't… he had to stick with his original plan. He couldn't be weak now… it was only a little while longer… then he could have her.

"Lady Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan!"

Came the two voices in unison and he glared into the retreating forest. He went to her quickly… grasping her to him one last time. "Next week." Was all the said, kissing the top of her head before flying off on a cloud of miasma.

"Naraku?" Kagome kept her eyes on him as he went - until he was but a thin trail of smoke in the distance.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku was the first to see her in her naked state. "I sensed an evil…"

Sango came out of the clearing and just stared. "Evil presence my ass!" She let her boomerang loose on top of the man's head.

Kagome watched them as they played around… well… as close to playing around as those two ever got to. She had a soft smile on her face as she looked on… _one day_… She would wait until they were finished yelling at each other then she would ask if they would get her bag for her. She could always say that she dropped her clothes in the water, right?

"Sango my love! Please!" Miroku was screaming at the top of his lungs, running around in long obvious circles.

"Get back here you pervert!" She was swinging her gigantic weapon this way and that – purposely avoiding him. "Peeping on Kagome like that!"

Kagome laughed… _love_…

* * *

Naraku sat alone in his rooms, Kagura pleasantly out of the way and Kanna was asleep. He moved to the mirror he knew to be standing in the corner of the room… never before had he really looked at himself in it except maybe to glare at the spider like scar on his back. This time it was different. He undid the top half of his clothing, letting the cloth fall over his shoulders and couldn't help but admire the thin blue stripe that marred his right shoulder. _My lovely Kagome_… He purred in pleasure at the thought of finally taking her from that stupid mongrel. 

But the burning in his back reminded him of the here and now. He turned around and looked at the red spider than burned angrily on his back. _Onigumo_… he would be rid of him soon enough… everything would fall into place. He would kill that wench Kikyo… destroy Inu-Yasha… and then he would take the jewel and make his wish. He grinned evilly, soon he would have no one to oppose him. And then… he would take Kagome as his own, because she was his already.

His obsession burned within him... brighter than Onigumo's obsession for Kikyo. Only… he would get what he wanted.

He glared at scar on his back before he cast a gentle look upon his shoulder. _Soon_…

* * *

Ending Notes: Yes… I know… I still have more to say! Since I've gotten my deviant art account up… I was wondering if anyone had any ideas about what they would like to see. I'm guessing since you are reading this story – you might like the Naraku and Kagome pairing. If you would like to give me a request for a story or an artwork – please leave a review here or click on my name and go to my deviant art gallery and drop me a message (you can e-mail me too!) Thank you all! Until next time! 


End file.
